A beach house and a possessive lover!
by mon-amourr
Summary: Lance went to the beach with Silver and others. Then something happened and now Lance will act on his nature. What will happen?


**Please review this, because it is for a commission. So it has to have no mistakes or almost no mistakes in it. Please review so I know what you think about the story and help me with my grammar and stuff-_-' Enjoy the story !**

**Mon-amourr**

It was a hot day in June when Lance, Silver, Crystal, Gold, Morty and Falkner went to the beach. It was 35°C in the shadow and in the sun in was almost 42°C. So they all decided to go to the beach in Cianwood City. Some arrived in Cianwood City with their bird Pokémon, some with their Ghost Pokémon and other with his Dragon Pokémon. Lance, Falkner and Morty took the liberty to set up all the things, while Crystal, Blue, Gold and Silver ran ( except Blue and Silver, they walked) to the sea and took a swim. When Lance, Morty and Falkner were done, they sat down and took a little break. It was then that Lance saw that Silver looked quite hot in those wet swimming shorts and it looked like he wasn't the only one who saw that.

Gold looked at Silver's ass and licked his lips. He always had a crush on the redhead, from the moment they met. He walked to Silver and he splashed water in his face. Better negative attention, than no attention. "What the hell Gold? Leave me alone, I was talking to Blue you know!" Yelled a very angry Silver and then turned his back towards Gold. That was the biggest mistake that Silver could make as Gold couldn't control himself anymore and swatted Silver's ass. Lance, Falkner, Morty, Crystal and Blue all gaped at the happening. Morty, Blue and Crystal laughed after a few moments and Falkner just didn't say anything but looked at Morty and smiled a bit.

Lance wasn't happy, instead he walked to Gold and Silver and saw just in time that Silver hit Gold right in the face. Now everybody except Lance, Gold and Silver were laughing and Lance was still set on Silver. He walked to the younger male and kissed him in front of Gold. Silver tried to fight it and even went so far to hit Lance, but nothing helped as he was hold in the Champion's strong arms. There were cat calls and that only gave Silver more energy to try fighting Lance off. Finally Lance let Silver go and boy what looked Silver pissed.

"What is wrong with you Lance? Don't you dare to kiss me again, otherwise I will get really angry!" Yelled the red haired trainer. "I only showed them, to who you belong. Nothing more." Said Lance on a very possessive tone, that only Silver could hear. Lance then retreated to the beach and watched Silver whiling trying to get a tan. He saw that Gold once again tried to do something to Silver, who was this time too busy swimming with Crystal and Blue. He looked around only to see that Morty and Falkner were gone and probably doing things that he didn't wanted to know.

He hated the fact that Gold was still trying to get Silver and he was going to show it too. He went into the water and swam to Silver only to get a hold of him and pulling him on the shore. He then proceeded to grab some towels and then pulled Silver with him across the beach. He was done with it. He was showing Silver who he belonged to. He took them to a beach house which was fortunate empty and he pushed Silver inside. He closed the door and then took Silver to the place were he thought that the bed was. The whole way Silver was complaining and insulting him and tried to get freed of him.

"What is going on in that fucked up head of yours? Let me go, now! I mean it Lance! Hey freaking hero complex perverted Dragon master let me GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Silver as loud as he could. Lance was done with it and kissed Silver. The younger redhead still tried to get away from Lance, but with him being more experience, stronger build and being older than him, he knew that it was a lost fight. If you thought that he had given up because of that, then you were in for a surprise. Silver fought like his life ,or his ass, depended on it. Lance grinned, he always loved it when Silver fought like that. It would only make him look extremely hot. With his face having the nice shade of pink, reddish color, his mouth half open and eyes half lid when he was being touched. Silver would always deny it, but in the end he would enjoy it. Just like he did every time.

Slowly Lance moved them to the bed and when Silver hit the board, he fell on it. Lance looked lustfully at his younger lover and looked him over. The trainer looked so damn good that it should be forbidden. Silver had his arms above his head and moved his eyes to the side, so that he couldn't see Lance. Because he was only is his swimming shorts, you could see that his nipples had stiffened and Lance couldn't let the chance go to waste to touch them. He moved so that he was sitting lightly on Silver's hips. The trainer let out a silent gasp as Lance touched those erect nubs and once again tried to get away. The dragon master catches the younger redhead's hands and moved them in one of his own hands above Silver's head.

"Listen here Silver. You are mine and mine only. You are not supposed to be touched by Gold! Why didn't you do anything?" Growled Lance while his eyes flared with lust. "I slapped him, if you remember. I didn't let me touch after that so stop being a jealous guy!" Snarled Silver. He didn't like this position. He couldn't do anything and it annoyed him. He tried to moved and tried to be released. Lance kissed Silver spontaneously and the younger one gasped in surprise. That was just the movement that the Champion hoped that he would make. He deepened the kiss immediately and moved his right hand ( since his left hand had a hold of the hands of Silver) to the right nipple and rubbed it. He heard the very quiet moans that Silver gave and it only made his lust grow.

He started to move his mouth down to Silver's throat and licked his way to is left nipple, only to take it in his mouth and suck on it. With his right hand he pinched softly in his right nipple, while he bit in the left. Lance knew Silver liked it even if he nagged about it. Silver was in fact quite a masochist, while Lance was a sadist. They knew the boundaries and they never crossed it. The Champion knew that the younger male liked pain, but he never gave too much. Just in moments like these, that there was a chance that someone came in and the light pain Lance was giving him, was making Silver so hard as he could be. It was also one of the ways to break the attitude against him. The dragon master grinned and then pinched and bit harder.

"AAH Lance, you freaking jerk. Knock it off, I hate it… Nhh" Moaned Silver. The moans that Silver gave, settled the fact that he did enjoyed. Lance in turn licked tenderly the nipple and nipped at them. He slowly let go of Silver's hands and moved his own to touch Silver's now very hard length. The young trainer moaned loudly as Lance's hand moved across his length. The swimming shorts was just to tight and Silver wanted them off. He wouldn't say that of course because that would only fill the arrogance of Lance and of course he wouldn't let his own pride suffer like that.

Silver unconsciously bucked up against Lance's hand. Lance grinned at the movement, but didn't said anything. He knew that Silver would deny it and eventually would fight against him again. He just continued to stroke Silver while pinching, biting and teasing those delicious looking erect nubs. He continued to tease the trainer's masochistic side and repelled at the idea that for once, the boy didn't fight him. He knew that the trainer would begin to yell or nag to him about this later, but that would be in private of course.

He took Silver's shorts off and gave a last stroke before he stopped. He didn't know why, but he just had to let Silver know that nobody could have him. That the trainer was his and certainly not from Gold. He licked to the place between neck and shoulder and bit there

"Ahh… What the hell Lance? What are you doing…Ahhh… nhhn." Moaned Silver surprised. "Oi, don't leave marks Lance. Hey, you freaking son of a bitch don't you dare to leave a mark!"Yelled the younger male. "You are a bit too late with that, love." Grinned Lance just a little but above the new made bite wound.

He kissed it and licked around it. Silver let out a quiet hiss, but Lance ignored it because he knew that Silver enjoyed it. Silver moaned when Lance began once again to explore his body and he didn't stop when he became by the more sensitive parts. Silver gave up on the struggling. He would continue after all this, but not now. When Lance sucked on the bite mark he gasped and shivered. He wanted to have more friction, but he would never ask. It was the only thing that he could have pride in. Silver knew that Lance would go on even without his demands.

Lance slowly licked down and when he came to the erect member, he took it in his mouth. "Ahh… L-Lance!" Silver enjoyed the feeling while Lance was enjoying the taste. He then continued with one hand to play with an erect nub and with the other he played with Silver's balls. "Ahh… Nnhhh… No-not every- AAHH every… thing… at the same… mmmmh… time, you bastard!" Panted Silver out. He couldn't hold out long like this when Lance skilled tongue sucked him and those wonderful fingers played with him. He would never say that out loud of course.

Lance stopped sucking and moved to the towels. To tell you a secret… Lance always took lube and condom with him because you never know when a good moment like this, show themselves. He turned Silver on his hands and knees and kissed his back.

He took hold of the lube and condoms. He lubes his fingers and gave a knowing look to Silver. He slowly pushed inside the tight ring of muscle. Silver hissed, but didn't say anything. He waited for a few seconds and then slowly moved inside the younger male. He purposely didn't hit his prostate. He slowly moved a second finger along with it. The trainer let out a hiss combined with a moan. Lance smiled while giving tender kisses over the spine of the trainer. He gave a quick lick over the bite mark and then moved down, once again over the trainer's spine. While he did that, he moved the third and last finger inside him. After a few fast and short thrusts, Lance thought that it was time to hit the prostate. He moved his finger around, like he was really trying to find his prostate. Silver knew better, Lance always could hit it in one turn. He was tired of getting teased and was about to show it too.

"Lance.. Stop fucking around and hit it.. NOW! Do you under- AAH! Damn you… LANCE!" What started as grunts ended up in screams full of pleasure. Lance grinned and took his fingers out of his lovers. He wiped them clean and then moved to the pack of condoms to take one out of it. He took the condom out of the veil and slid it around his length. He saw that Silver looked over his shoulder at Lance and the Champion took his chance to kiss him. He deepened the kiss when he entered Silver. He took all the groans of pain and the moans of pleasure. They stopped kissing , only to take a breath and not to die… Silver pushed back on Lance and the Dragon master moved along with him. They slowly moved to a faster pace and then pulled out of Silver, much to the trainer his disappointment. Lance rolled Silver on his back and pulled him on his lap. He took one leg over his shoulder and once again slowly entered Silver. Both enjoyed this way and before they both came, Lance once again switched from position. He did Silver's leg down and moved his hands under his shoulder and pulled him up. So that Silver sat in the Champion's lap. This position was more intense and it didn't took long before Silver took a hold of Lance and came while screaming Lance his name.

Lance smiled at that and the feeling of those inner walls clamping down on him, was for Lance the push he needed and he too came, while moaning Silver his name. I mean come on, Lance doesn't scream. He cleaned them both and pulled out of Silver and threw the condom away. A nice surprise for the one who owned this beach house… Oh well not their problem. He walked back to Silver and lay next to him. They kissed for a while, but eventually they got up dressed and walked back to the others.

Crystal, Blue and Morty where laughing when they came back. Silver looked puzzled and Morty was the one who spoke first, as the other two were to busy with laughing. "It seems… Hahaha… That.. ahum.. Lance marked you Silver… HAHAHA." Silver blushed and looked angry at Lance. Blue and Crystal could finally talk as they responded with the same comment at the same time "Never knew you would be marked Silver!" And after that they all laughed again. Silver looked good to hope, to get them back and then saw something.

"Should you say Morty, I see that Falkner marked you too." He grinned hoping to got him, but Morty only laughed and walked to him. He whispered in his ear "Those marks are something to be proud of. Ignore us. We are just teasing you. Nothing more. Be proud of them, like I am." And then Morty winked and walked to his younger lover. Silver walked back to Lance and sat next to him, but said nothing. He could get used to these moments. As long as Lance was his and he was Lance.

The end!


End file.
